In the manufacture of a three-dimensional memory, the size of a chip can be reduced by arranging memory holes with a smaller distance between them. However, if the memory holes are not appropriately arranged, problems can occur, such as large voids or the like formed in an electrode layer when the electrode layer is embedded around a columnar portion in the memory hole. Therefore, a method of more appropriately reducing the chip size is desired.